


Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 109

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [8]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Conlang, Sondiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 109 of the CW'sStar-Crossed. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 109 ofStar-Crossed.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977





	Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 109

EMERY  
Prepare to alter course.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mibuyu udvutu sudi._

LITTLE ATRIAN GIRL  
Is that the woman that crashed the ship?

TRANSLATION  
 _Yen ipen idiy’ aveyur asaras’ uvamon hava?_

CASTOR  
Lock it up.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nubuvi iji._


End file.
